mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards
Yves Edwards is a retired lightweight fighter. Edwards most recently fought Luis Palomino in Bellator, defeating him via unanimous decision. He next returned to the UFC after a long time away to replace Efrain Escudero against John Gunderson. He defeated Gunderson via dominant unanimous decision victory. He was next set to fight Melvin Guillard, but Kenny Florian was injured and Guillard moved up to the main card to replace Florian in the main event against Evan Dunham. Edwards instead faced undefeated guillotine machine Cody McKenzie. Edwards choked McKenzie unconscious in the second round with a rear-naked choke to hand McKenzie his first official loss. He next faced Sam Stout, losing via brutal first-round knockout. He next faced Rafaello Oliveira in a clear loser-leaves-town bout. Edwards defeated Oliveira via brutal second round technical knockout. Edwards next signed to face the heavy-handed TUF winner Tony Ferguson. Ferguson won a hard-fought, close decision over Edwards; both men looked very promising in the bout. Edwards next signed to face WEC veteran Donald Cerrone. Unfortunately he was injured and replaced by Jeremy Stephens. After recovering, Edwards next faced Stephens knocking him out in the very first round and earning Knockout of the Night honors. Edwards next signed to face UFC newcomer and Strikeforce veteran Isaac Vallie-Flagg. Edwards lost a close split decision to Vallie-Flagg. Edwards was next set to face returning veteran Spencer Fisher. Fisher was injured and replaced by striker Daron Cruickshank. Cruickshank defeated Edwards via a forgettable split decision. After recovering Edwards next signed to fight Yancy Medeiros. Medeiros knocked out Edwards in the first round. However, Medeiros tested positive for marijuana after the bout and the win was overturned to a no-contest. Edwards next signed to fight Piotr Hallmann in a potential loser leaves town type matchup. Hallmann defeated Edwards via a third round rear-naked choke submission. Edwards received one last chance against Akbarh Arreola losing via quick armbar submission before retiring from MMA. Fights *Fabiano Iha vs. Yves Edwards *Yves Edwards vs. Anthony Holiday *Nate Marquardt vs. Yves Edwards *Yves Edwards vs. Aaron Riley 1 - Closed-fist strikes were not allowed. *Rumina Sato vs. Yves Edwards *Yves Edwards vs. Aaron Riley 2 *Matt Serra vs. Yves Edwards *Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Yves Edwards *Yves Edwards vs. Nick Agallar - Nick Agallar was a late replacement for an injured Din Thomas. *Yves Edwards vs. Josh Thomson - The fight was one of the sport's first true highlight-reel knockouts. The fight was Josh Thomson's first loss and his last UFC fight as of 2011. *Yves Edwards vs. Naoyuki Kotani *Yves Edwards vs. Joachim Hansen - The fight was in Pride. The fight was the opening round of the Pride lightweight grand prix and Edwards' Pride debut. *Mark Hominick vs. Yves Edwards - The fight was the UFC debut of Mark Hominick. *Joe Stevenson vs. Yves Edwards - The fight was, especially at that time, considered one of the bloodiest fights in UFC history. *Yves Edwards vs. Jorge Masvidal *KJ Noons vs. Yves Edwards - The fight was for the EliteXC lightweight title with KJ Noons defending. *Duane Ludwig vs. Yves Edwards - Duane Ludwig stepped in last minute, two weeks notice, to fight Edwards, his friend, so that they could both have a good Christmas for their families. The fight was a controversial decision victory for Ludwig. *Yves Edwards vs. James Warfield *Yves Edwards vs. Derrick Noble - The fight was for MFC. *Yves Edwards vs. Luis Palomino - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. *Yves Edwards vs. John Gunderson - The fight was Edwards's return to the UFC. After the fight, John Gunderson was cut. *Yves Edwards vs. Cody McKenzie - Cody McKenzie was a relatively late replacement for Melvin Guillard. It was McKenzie's first loss. *Sam Stout vs. Yves Edwards *Yves Edwards vs. Rafaello Oliveira - Rafaello Oliveira was most likely cut from the UFC after the fight. *Yves Edwards vs. Jeremy Stephens -Jeremy Stephens was a replacement for an injured John Cholish. *Akbarh Arreola vs. Yves Edwards - After the fight Edwards retired from MMA. Category:Lightweight fighters